1. Field of the Invention
This invention concerns a locking mechanism for use with telescopic tubing.
2. Description of the Prior Art
While the general concept of making use of eccentricity in connection with telescopic tubing (for maintaining a particular longitudinally adjusted position) is quite old as disclosed in a U.S. Pat. No. 958,752 to MacKensen, issued May 24, 1910, that arrangement has various drawbacks. A more recent suggestion for making a locking structure with telescoping tubes, is disclosed in the U.S. Pat. No. 2,261,505 (Schlesinger, Nov. 4, 1941). However, it is obvious that the structure there employed has considerable complexity and would be relatively expensive to manufacture.
Thus, it is an object of this invention to provide a simple yet highly effective locking mechanism for use with telescopic tubing.